Daughter
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Unknown to Sebastian he has a daughter. But how or when he cant figure out, the secret however lies with the Earl. M Rating for upcoming chapters, Yaoi and torute, plus general strange content. Includes my own opinion of Sebastian, and is set in the future than the kuroshitsuji time period.


It was early one cold winter's morning and Sebastian had risen to undertake his daily duties as the butler of Lord Phantomhive. It was the same old story for the demon, wake up, make sure the servants were awake, ensure the manor was presentable for the earl and then to go and arouse the quite reluctant to wake child earl that Sebastian had been serving for so long now.

But today seemed to be different for Sebastian, something was off, and it certainly wasn't one of Bard's cooking mishaps, no this defiantly was something that confused the demon as he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Anyway, Sebastian, to the best of his ability pushed the thought aside, well he thought he pushed the thought aside, but in reality it was still plaguing him. He went to wake Ciel. It seemed that the earl didn't lose his old habits and his spell in the hellish lands Sebastian called home didn't seem to break the earl's habits either, but then Ciel was stubborn both as a human and in his new demonic self.

The pair had decided to come back up to the human world, mainly because the pair were bored with the limited things they could do in hell, well I say limited, it was more like unlimited and well to the earl, who was quite used to having some form of order in his life, didn't seem to get on well with it.

Anyway, Sebastian was trying to wake Ciel from his sleep, yet he couldn't, the earl was almost unconscious, Sebastian was confused, worried even, well, ever since Sebastian met Ciel you could say that there was a spark between them, a spark that was illegal, an illegal love between the demon and his then human contract.

Sebastian was worried, worried for his mate, had what had happened to him whilst down in hell done more damage than Sebastian had realised, well it would appear that it had, Sebastian sat quietly next to his lover, Ciels' head in his lap, stroking his hair, worried.

Outside the manor though things where stirring, things that would bring confusion into both Sebastian and Ciel's lives, someone was going to change the lives of these two demons forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ _concurrently_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young girl was running through the countryside surrounding the Phantomhive manor. She was being chased, chased by the one person she thought she could trust; "I thought that you of all people could understand me, I thought that since you lost the ones you loved you could help me" the girl screamed at her friend. "I thought we were friends, you can't leave me here, not like this." The girl had grown tired from the running and had ended up walking backwards, watching her chaser cautiously.

"Can't I, Amy, you have been nothing but trouble to me from the day we me, I know your dirty little secret."

"What secret", Amy's eyes glared at Frank. Frank was her childhood friend, the only one who understood her, the only one who would listen. But now it seemed like he was a completely different person, he wasn't usually like this.

"That you are a child of the dark." Frank replied, smirking. Amy had no idea what he was on about, she hardly knew her own history so hearing this from her friend was a shock.

"A child of the dark, where do you get that crap from" She growled in response.

"Where from, everyone, you don't know what they say about you behind your back, you don't know what they blame on you, you don't know what it is like knowing that people are judging you because of who you hang around with." Frank explained.

"So you're going to ditch me just because others think I am evil."

"Not just that others think it, I think it too, I have seen it, it's like you have become a different person you were sweet and innocent when you were younger. But now you have crossed over to the dark, I hate to say it Amy but you have become nothing but trouble." Amy looked at Frank with disbelief.

"So what are you going to do then, because I'm afraid I can't change who I am" Amy replied, she honestly had no idea what Frank was going on about but she couldn't, she wouldn't change how she was, it was something that she shouldn't have to do, people should respect her for what she is.

"Well if you can't change then I will make sure that you will never cause trouble in this world again." Frank looked angry.

"What trouble have I caused?" Amy asked, for she did not know what she had caused.

"Everything bad that has happened to us, to the other residents is linked to your arrival, it was you or your mother but when she was killed and the trouble continued that only left you."

"My mother" Amy snapped, "I don't have a mother, that woman was my guardian." Amy had been put into the womans care, her parents were unknown, well at least that was one of the reasons she had been told, it was either that or her parents had been killed. Either story she still was an orphan.

"I'm afraid to say this but you Amy are nothing but evil." Frank brandished a pistol and aimed it at Amy. He hadn't listened to a word of what Amy had said.

"Frank, you can't be serious about what you're planning to do."

"Sorry but this isn't my choice, I have been ordered to get rid of you in an attempt to restore our prosperity."

"Frank" Amy screamed at he fired a shot at her, the shot missed, it was a sign that Amy had to run more, which she did, she ran as fast as she could towards the safety of a large manor house, but Frank was close on her tail. It was early as well which meant that there wasn't much light about. Well that is natural for the time of year.

Amy reached the gates to the house but was unable to make it any further for they were locked. Sebastian being concerned about Ciel had forgotten to open them. Frank had caught up with her and had her cornered against the gates.

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm so sorry but this is for the best." Frank said aiming his pistol again and firing it, this time it hit her, Frank had shot her in the chest, Amy fell to the floor she couldn't believe that someone she trusted would turn on her.

That was when Sebastian was startled, he had assumed that it was someone going to attack his master, or it was the army of hell coming after them as they had left under some uneasy circumstances. He immediately sprinted down towards the gates of the house. That was where he found her. Unconscious and bleeding, Sebastian was tempted to let the girl die, but something made him stop, Amy didn't look to be above 5 years old, but then Demons tend to look younger than they are, and also they age quicker as well. Plus she was an uncanny resemblance of Ciel and himself, which also confused him. Despite the confusion and his instincts telling him to leave the girl to die, he picked her up and carried her into the Phantomhive manor and tending to her injuries.

Once satisfied that she was going to survive Sebastian went back to Ciel and trying to rouse him again. The thought of the resemblance of the girl to them still at the foremost of his attention, and something he needed to talk to Ciel about. Sebastian tried and tried for about an hour and was about to give up, yes give up when he noticed Ciel stirring. Sebastian chose to let Ciel come around in his own time, he didn't want to make his condition worse, and well not that it wasn't bad to begin with. You see Ciel had been missing whilst in hell, missing for 6 months. And when Sebastian had found Ciel he wasn't in a very good state, this was part of the reason why they returned to the human world. But however much Sebastian tried to ask Ciel what had happened in those months he was missing, Ciel didn't reply, it was as if he was hiding something, something that he felt ashamed of.


End file.
